


sticky marshmallows

by Skullszeyes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Marshmallows, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Whelk and Czerny are sleeping in a car.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Barrington Whelk
Kudos: 1





	sticky marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So maybe I just want to write fluff with Noah. Although, I might change it up and write Noah with Ronan, Adam, Gansey, and Blue. :) Who knows, I'm currently tired, and I drank hot chocolate with marshmallows, and I really like marshmallows. LOL.
> 
> Disclaimer: Story isn't edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Whelk wasn’t going to comment on the fact that Czerny was wearing his sweater.

They had woken up in Czerny red mustang. A short nap under the warm summer air, the sky darkening, but the horizon was still a shade of orange and pink, the shadows hid deep in the trees, in the tall grass, in the quiet around them.

“We should go,” Whelk said.

Czerny groaned, stretching his arms, then comfortably lying like a relaxed cat while peering at Whelk. “You don’t want to go.”

He said it as if he could read Whelk’s mind, and that perturbed him.

“I think I got bit by a mosquito.”

“Is that why you want to go?” Czerny asked, pushing himself up, “close the windows and lay down with him.”

Whelk frowned at him. “Is that all you want to do?”

“It’s all you want to do too,” Czerny said lazily, once again lying down, placing his arms behind his head as a pillow, and Whelk’s sweater slightly riding up and allowing soft skin that was close to Whelk’s fingers.

No. This is exactly what Whelk wanted to do. He glanced down at the floor of the car and picked up the marshmallow bag he and Czerny had picked up before coming out here, away from the town. “They’re stuck together,” he said, pulling a piece away and finding the marshmallow was now stuck to his fingers.

Czerny hummed.

Whelk licked off the marshmallow, then he laid down slightly on his side, unable to not touch Czerny, not when Czerny turned slightly and held onto Whelk as if he were a large teddy bear.

Whelk licked his lips of the marshmallow. All sweet and warm, not good enough when he brushed away some of Czerny light blonde hair, touching along his soft temples and placing a kiss there.

“Go to sleep,” Czerny murmured against Whelk.

“Once we’re done, are you giving me back my sweater?”

“Are you cold?”

Whelk thought about it. “Not really.”

“It’s pretty warm right now,” said Czerny.

Whelk sighed and settled with Czerny, running his fingers through his hair. He let the warmth lull him to sleep, the dying sky, the chatter of insects outside of the car, the comfortable feeling of having Czerny right beside him.


End file.
